<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May We Meet Again by MegaSonicZX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500069">May We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaSonicZX/pseuds/MegaSonicZX'>MegaSonicZX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Royal Thieves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And he falls in love with Robin's reincarnation, But they'll all eventually show up, Chrom and Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin are a Couple, Chrom and Yusuke have the same VA and that's the basis for all of this, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mentioned Chrom (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Elise (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Lucina (Fire Emblem), Or his reincarnation, Original Character(s), Palaces (Persona 5), Phantom Thieves aren't all here, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Yusuke could use a hug, Yusuke is Chrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaSonicZX/pseuds/MegaSonicZX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In life, they fought to defend their land, and they couldn't have been closer. In death, they were separated by each other, and couldn't have been further apart. But those invisible strings of fate never stopped working.</p><p>In a better life, they'll meet once more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Kitagawa Yusuke/Original Female Character(s), Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Royal Thieves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Invisible Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What do FE Awakening and Persona 5 Royal have in common?<br/>Well, they're JRPG's. I love them, and they both have a blue hair'd dork voiced by Matt Mercer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> When Yusuke's eyes opened, he found himself not in the Kosei High School Dorm Room where he'd previously been sleeping, but now in a grassy field. The breeze was gentle, relaxing even, and the artist couldn't help but smile as he took in the air around him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Standing up, he began looking around for any signs of life, but that's when he noticed something off in the distance. A man with the same shade of blue hair as his and a sword sheathed at his side, helping a woman with white hair off the ground as he said "There are better places to take a nap then the ground you know." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beside him were two people he hadn't recognized, a short blonde woman and a man in a suit of armor, but that would imply he recognized the other two. He began running over… </em>
</p><p>When the buzzing of his alarm clocks suddenly began ringing in his ears. Yusuke grunted as he sat up, holding his head in one hand as he did. "That dream...what was that?" He wondered. Perhaps he should mention it to the others later. </p><p>Getting out of bed, Yusuke removed his pajamas and changed into his school uniform, then taking a brief moment to fix his hair before leaving his dorm to get some food from the school cafeteria. And yet, he couldn't quite shake that dream from his memory.</p><p>"Odd. I've never remembered a dream for so long." Yusuke muttered to himself as he entered the cafeteria building, showing the staff lady his student I.D. before taking a tray of food to sit down and eat before class began. </p><p>As he munched on his breakfast, Yusuke grabbed a pencil and began drawing on a sketchpad, not even really focusing on what he was putting on the paper. Even once he did turn to it fully, he just let his heart guide him. </p><p>It wasn't until he finished drawing did Yusuke see what he'd drawn, that being a sword. Specifically, the sword of the man in his dream. It's blade was a mix of silver and gold, while there was an odd split with a hole in the guard above the hilt.</p><p>"What an odd design for a sword." Yusuke muttered putting the sketchpad away in his bag before heading off down to his homeroom class. He didn't have much time before class started, and he was pretty sure history was the day' first subject.</p><p>Yusuke had to admit, he didn't particularly care for history class sometimes. In truth, he'd usually used it for inspiration for his art. Japanese history could sometimes be interesting, but international history, less so.</p><p>"Today we will be learning about the fall of the Halidon Ylisse." The Teacher said as they entered the room, earning a surprised eye raise from Yusuke.</p><p>Ylisse...why did that name feel familiar to Yusuke? He couldn't figure it out, and yet it felt like it was on the tip of his mind. Opening his history book, he flipped through the pages before looking down at it.</p><p>"The most notable leader of Ylisse was Chrom, who fought to protect his land from the kingdom of Plegia." The teacher explained to the class, pretty much everyone paying attention. "He and his wife Robin are very notable figures on European Mythology-"</p><p>Yusuke stared at his textbook in utter dismay, specifically the provided picture of Chrom. The man looked frighteningly like the one from his dream, someone who already kind of resembled him, and it was legitimately freaking it out. It didn't help the sword the man held was the one he had sketched while eating. This couldn’t just be some coincidence, it was too weird-</p><p>"Kitagawa-Kun!" The teacher called and stole Yusuke's attention away from his internal freak-out. Yusuke looked like he was sweating, breathing heavily, and just looked confused. "Are you alright? You look pale." The teacher asked.</p><p>"I…" Yusuke paused for a moment before standing up. "I'm going to take a drink of water if it's alright." The teacher nodded, giving Yusuke the okay and allowing him to step out of the class. After taking a drink of water from his water bottle, he took out his phone and opened the Phantom Thieves group chat.</p><p>
  <em> -Yusuke.K.: Apologies for intruding, but is Shujin studying international history? </em>
</p><p>After a moment, the replies came in.</p><p>
  <em> -Futaba.S.: We are actually. The Halidom of Ylisse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Sumire.Y.: Pretty boring honestly. But this Chrom guy looks pretty cool. </em>
</p><p>"How convenient." Yusuke muttered, though he was glad they were on the same subject of study. It meant they would be on the same page.</p><p>
  <em> -Ren.A: Is something bothering you Yusuke? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Yusuke.K.: You could say that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Yusuke.K.: If you don't mind, could we meet up after school today? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Sumire.Y.: We can meet up at LeBlanc.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Futaba.S.: Sojiro can make us coffee! </em>
</p><p>Yusuke smiled slightly, thankful he had his friends to confide his worries in, who could help him during stuff like this. Putting his phone away, Yusuke took another sip of water before returning to class.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take your time </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stepping into LeBlanc, Yusuke waved his hand to the man eternally behind the café bar: Sojiro Sakura.</p><p>"Hello Boss. Are the others here yet?!" He asked, earning a head shake from him.</p><p>"No, they're on their way." Sojiro tells him before motioning to the counter. "Sit down, I'll make you something."</p><p>Yusuke smiled as he sat down, giving Sojiro a quick "Thank you" before looking over at The Sayuri on the wall, taking the cup of coffee Sojiro made him. It'd been hanging here for well over a year now, ever since they got it from Madarame's palace. </p><p>That brought memories back. Yusuke still remembered awakening his Persona, yet it also felt like something additional awakened within him. He didn't quite remember ever feeling comfortable holding a sword, yet both in and out of the Metaverse, it just began to feel natural over time.</p><p>Yusuke thought again of the sword the man known as Chrom wielded, the legendary Falchion so it was called. It was a rather beautiful sword if Yusuke said so himself, supposedly made from the fang of a Dragon. It was certainly a ridiculous tale, but then again, he’d see weirder under his time as a Phantom Thief.</p><p>"Iiiiiiinariiiiiiii-"</p><p>Yusuke paused his train of thought and glanced over, blinking when he saw Futaba with her face inches from his. "Are you...scheming something?" He asks as Futaba steps back with a nod and snicker.</p><p>"Hey Yusuke." Ren said from the doorway from LeBlanc, entering with Sumire, the four and Morgana of them being the remainder of the Phantom Thieves. Makoto and Haru were off in college and busy, Ryuji was at rehab, but would occasionally swing by, and Ann was in America.</p><p>Getting Ren back had proven to be the hardest part because of the circumstances surrounding it all. Futaba had detected a resurgence of the Metaverse and briefly checked it out with Yusuke before getting attacked by Shadow’s, forcing the two of them to retreat. With the others unable to return, they had convinced Sojiro to reach out to Ren's Parents to convince them to let him undertake his third year of high school at Shujin. Thankfully, Sumire had returned to take her second year at Shujin at the same time, allowing her to join them and completing their small roster.</p><p>"I'll give you all some space." Sojiro said as he stepped outside, heading out to buy some groceries. Ren got behind the palace to begin making the rest of them some coffee, and hanging a glass of chocolate milk too Futaba, nobody being allowed to give her caffeine .</p><p>"What's on your mind Yusuke?" Ren asked, straight to the point as always, and Yusuke was left thinking about how to explain his feelings for a moment. It was difficult to articulate into words, the odd dream and feeling of shock he experienced. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain it.</p><p>Finally, Yusuke took a deep breath, and began speaking.</p><p>“Last night, I had a dream that I awoke in a field. I saw Chrom, the man in our lesson today, as well as his wife Robin, and his sister. From what the lesson described, it was their first meeting. But...today was the first time I ever heard of Prince Chrom and his legend.” </p><p>"That’s...odd." Futaba said as she sipped her chocolate milk, legs waving back and forth from her barstool seat. "Maybe you're a precog. But then why didn’t you already know about Madarame Inari?" She teasingly asked.</p><p>Yusuke just shook his head before looking down, ignoring Futaba’s snarky voice. "It's odd though, it felt more like a memory then a dream." He explains, looking down at his cup.</p><p>"The resemblance is rather uncanny." Sumire says as she looks down at the textbook, something both Ren and Morgana seemed to agree with. “Perhaps you and he might be related.” She said, throwing the idea out there, but Yusuke once again shook his head no.</p><p>“I have no European Ancestors.” Yusuke explained quickly as he sipped his coffee.</p><p>"I'm surprised honestly, I don't think I've ever heard of this." Morgana says from Ren’s bag. The cat leaps out and sits down on the table, purring for a moment as Futaba pet him. "I'm not actually sure what happened."</p><p>"Don’t worry about it. I'm sure you're okay Yusuke." Ren tells his friend with his usual confident and caring demeanor, which does help put Yusuke at ease. The artist relaxes, thankful for his friends being here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take your time </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yusuke once again finds himself in a dream featuring Chrom, though he does thankfully know what happens in this one. Chrom and Robin, along with Ylisse's military "The Shepherds", are fighting in an arena to earn the favor of the Kingdom Regna Ferox. He watches the battle go on, noting the different skills of Chrom's allies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The loyal Knight Frederick wields an axe with skills to match Haru, a Mage named Meriel who commands powerful magic, Knights Sully and Stahl fighting atop horseback, even Chrom's own sister Lissa provided support with restoration abilities. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then there is Chrom and Robin themselves. Robin utilizes a mix of tactics, fighting both flame magic and a sword that produces lightning. Chrom meanwhile fights with his family heirloom, the Falchion, it’s blade the same as Yusuke had drawn it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The way they fight together, Yusuke can see the bonds which tie them together, bonds of trust, faith, and love. It, in fact, reminds him of how Ren and Sumire fight, or Ann and Ryuji. A fighting style composed of pure, absolute, trust. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As Yusuke continues to watch, he notices Chrom's opponent has an identical fighting-style and weapon identical to the prince himself, and Yusuke can’t help but be intrigued. Even their skill is nigh identical. In the end, Chrom and Robin defeat their masked opponent and win the battle. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take Your Time </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Do you believe in reincarnation?"</p><p>Joker slams his foot on the breaks of the Mona-Van, causing everyone to shake as the leader of the Phantom Thieves looks back over at Yusuke, who’s sitting in the second row of seats beside Oracle while Violet is in the front beside the leader.</p><p>Currently, the Phantom Thieves are patrolling Mementos changing some distorted hearts before they could transform into a palace “Sorry about the sudden stop guys." Joker said as he looked back at Fox with a confused look on his face. "Where'd this come from Fox?"</p><p>"It's just...I've had more odd dreams recently." Fox admits as he slides his fox mask up. "I keep seeing Chrom, Robin, and their forces. Sometimes I know what battle they're fighting, others I don't. Last night I had to watch his elder sister die."</p><p>"She dies!?" Oracle asks in shock as she looks up in surprise. "Damnit, I didn't get to that part. Thanks for the spoilers Inari." She mutters while crossing her arms and huffing slightly.</p><p>"Reincarnation huh?" Joker mutters as he glances down to think. They'd seen some pretty interesting amazing stuff, but someone coming back to life as a new person? That was still pretty out there.</p><p>And ultimately, he just shook his head, as if he already knew where this conversation was heading, and began speaking. "You are you Yusuke. Regardless of weird dreams or weirder actions, you are Yusuke Kitagawa. And nothing will ever change that."</p><p>Fox couldn't help but smile as he relaxed in his seat. "Thank you Joker. It means a lot." He says, and Joker gives him a thumbs up before resuming their drive through Mementos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take Your Time </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yusuke was practically choking on air right now. He could not believe what he was seeing, in fact he was still trying to wrap his head around it. Currently, it was Monday, and from what he had overheard, Kosei had a new transfer student that day, and usually Yusuke wouldn’t pay much attention to it.</p><p>But not this time.</p><p>The new student was a girl named Reflet Suzumiya and she looked scaringly like Robin. Yusuke almost wanted to ask if she shared these odd dreams, but knew this would be far too weird of a question to lead introductions with. And yet, Yusuke felt fixated on this woman, like something was drawing his attention to her.</p><p><em> ‘Ah, I know. Perhaps I could paint her portrait.’ </em>Yusuke thinks to himself, though he figures he’ll have to wait to ask her. </p><p>And wait he doesn’ pretty much all day in fact, but eventually his waiting pays off as happens to run into Reflet after classes had concluded for the day. Literally in fact, as they collided into each other and ended up on the floor. Reflet looked embarrassed, but Yusuke. seemed to find the situation amusing enough to chuckle as he stood back up.</p><p>"My apologies, I should have been watching where I was going. There are better places to take a nap than the ground though, you know. Here, let me help you up." He said quickly, Reflet staring at Yusuke in bewilderment and confusion before eventually taking his hand so he could help her back onto her feet.</p><p>“I suppose this is one way to meet someone.” Reflet mutters to herself as she steps back and brushes part of her hair back, holding a book close to her chest. “I’m...Reflet Suzumiya…it’s nice to meet you...”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you as well Suzumiya-Chan. I am Yusuke Kitagawa.” Yusuke says to introduce himself, placing a hand on his chest and bowing slightly as he did. “I was perhaps wondering if I cou-”</p><p>Reflet suddenly looked down at her phone and shook her head. “I’m sorry Kitagawa-Kun, we’ll have to talk another time. I need to get home before my dad worries.” She said quickly in a quiet tone before looking at her phone again. “Here’s my number, if you want to study with me sometime.”</p><p>It didn’t take long for Yusuke to log her phone number into his contacts, but by then she had already run off.<em> ‘A girl with such beauty…’ </em> He thought to himself before feeling his phone buzz. Looking down, he sees a text on screen.</p><p>
  <em> -Futaba.S: Who’s she Inari? Your girlfriend? </em>
</p><p>Yusuke was very thankful Futaba couldn’t see his red cheeks as he stuffed his phone into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take Your Time </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Robin...” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’s wrong, Chrom? You look so serious.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I...I think I owe you an apology. This wasn't your war to fight.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yusuke stands in a field, witnessing yet another odd dream, this time of the end between the Ylisse/Plegia war fought by Chrom against the Mad King Gangrel. The day had been won, the battle over, and yet...Chrom and Robin had not departed with the rest of the army. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chrom looked serious, but also, with a mix of sorrow in his voice for dragging the tactician into this war. Yusuke wished he could sketch them, but alas would have to try and recreate the scene from memory. He watched the two speak for a moment, as Robin insisted she chose to fight with Chrom, the Prince's own thoughts even his own life would have not have been too high a price to pay, and Robin’s disagreement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Silence fills the air for a minute before Chrom finally speaks again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Robin?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Chrom?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We met under unusual circumstances, but lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine... What I want to ask you... Well, what I mean is... Will you marry me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “ ...Yes. I will Chrom.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yusuke watches the two embrace in love, the rest of their conversation going past Yusuke as the painter turns around. In the distance, he sees a woman with long flowing dark blue hair watching the Prince and his new betrothed, and much like every other dream, pays the painter no mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At least, it seems that way at first. Yusuke almost looks back at Chrom and Robin, before noticing the distant figure ever so slightly turns to look at him, causing Yusuke to gasp slightly. He tries to call out to the figure, but his down dream fades out before he could. </em>
</p><p>“Who might she be? There’s been no record of someone like her…” Yusuke asks himself the next morning as he walks into the cafeteria. “The closest was the one from the arena...it’s not impossible, there was a period of time between that duel and the war’s end.”</p><p>As Yusuke continues talking to himself, he notices Reflet off by herself reading, and he once again wonders what exactly entices him so much about her. The mystery only adds to it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take Your Time </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reflet turned the page in the book she was reading, that being a review in Japanese history, before glancing up to look around. Was she...being watched? She couldn't tell.</p><p>So she went back to reading, a smile on her face as she did. Reflet enjoyed reading, it was a fun pastime, especially since nobody really paid much attention to her, and it was usually all she had to do aside from study. Finally however, Reflet felt the desire to get some water, and so she began standing up.</p><p>"Could you hold still just a moment longer?"</p><p>Reflet's eyes widened as she followed the sound of that voice, trying to figure out who'd spoken to her before she eventually figured out who it was. It was Yusuke, sitting down at a table with a sketchbook and pencil in hand. Was he...drawing her? Reflet stared at him red-cheeked like he was some sort of weirdo, which wasn't inaccurate anyways, and then sat back down.</p><p>"My apologies for being so sudden." Yusuke says as he begins putting pencil to paper once again. "I just felt a sudden wave of inspiration looking at you. I can't paint right now, so I'm taking a sketch for later reference."</p><p>She almost laughs at the explanation. How ridiculous was this guy? And yet...such a notion flattered her, excited her even. She wanted to see the finished painting now.</p><p>"You better show me that painting when it's done Kitagawa-Kun." Reflet tells him with a soft smile on her face, to which Yusuke responds by nodding.</p><p>"You have my word." Is his answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forging Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when two lovers of a past life reincarnate into new sheltered lives and don't quite know how to express themselves to each other?</p><p>This chapter. This chapter happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am the wings of despair. The Fell Dragon Grima."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reflet looks around, confused as she looks at a battlefield of corpses. Warriors, of all different builds and looks, lay dead fighting zombie-like warriors. One, a man in a suit of armor with an axe in hand, pushed to continue fighting despite the lance through his stomach, but she watches as even he falls. Reflet continues to walk through the field before looking up, seeing a man who looks...oddly like the blue haired boy she met the other day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This guy though, was definitely older, more muscular, and using a sword to fight some weird dark magician alongside a woman wielding lightning magic who looked like...her. But older. Reflet blinks, finding the coincidence to be somewhat freaky, but watches the battle go on anyways. The two finally defeat him, only for the mysterious woman to stab him with an energy blade as a dark aura corrupts her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Turning away, Reflet suddenly notices what looks to be a woman about her age, with long blue hair and a sword in hand. But what’s weird is that it almost looks like she’s staring, right into Reflet’s eyes. She reaches out to touch the other girl...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Through her eyes suddenly fluttered open as she awoke in her bed to the sound of a new alarm clock. Sitting upright and groaning softly, Reflet reaches over and turns her alarm off. "Damnit...father will be mad I slept in." She mutters before getting up to change into her school uniform as he ponders over what she can still remember of her dream before shaking it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder...what was that dream about..." Reflet thought to herself as she finished changing, remembering bits of the fading dream while grabbing her school bag and stepping out of the apartment she and her father lived in. You could see most of Shibuya from where they lived, a testament to how much money her father made with his job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was more than enough to just pay for a private tutor if he really wanted. Her father had been this way for as long as she could remember, always wanting her to not associate with people in any way. Even when her parents divorced, it still felt like she was unable to form lasting friendships. Her father’s influence reigned over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, her mother died in a car accident, and she moved back in with her dad who finally relented and let her attend a public school of his choosing, hence how she ended up attending Kosei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Reflet hurried off to the elevator. Yusuke had asked if they could meet for a study session during lunch, and she didn’t want to be late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take Your Time</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-thank you for...agreeing to s-study with me...K-Kitagawa-Kun.” Reflet muttered under her breath, and even that came out shakily, as she hid her face in her history book. Yusuke sat across from her, the two students sitting in the school’s cafeteria. Even this proved to be anxiety inducing for her, as she wasn’t sure how exactly people...studied together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever burst of confidence had powered her up a few days ago when Yusuke had sketched her was gone, and her timidness was on full display as she was unsure of how to proceed. Yusuke looked up at her with a look that she didn’t fully understand, but he clearly wasn’t bothered by this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're quite welcome Suzumiya-San. I can admit that history is not my best subject.” Yusuke tells her with a calm tone, glancing down at some of his notes for a moment. “It’s okay if you're shy. I have a friend who was a shut-in until recently, so I understand if you want to take things slowly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reflet nods slightly as she squeaks out a “Th-thank you…” as she turns the page in her book. She isn’t even sure if she’s actually reading it herself, but she isn’t sure how to begin a legitimate conversation between them. “So...that sketch of me...did you ever do anything with it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, I tried, but found it insufficient for a proper portrait.” Yusuke answers with a bit of sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reflet frowns and shakes her head, figuring of course that it didn’t turn out well, she wouldn't make a good model-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that I would like for you to come by my dorm sometime so I may properly create a portrait of you.” He suddenly says, earning bright red cheeks from Reflet as she completely shoves her face into her book, earning an eyebrow raise from Yusuke. “Did...I say something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to respond, Reflet let out a squeak that gave no real response, a puzzled look on Yusuke’s face as she grabbed her nearby cup of water and took a drink from it to calm down, then shook her head. “I-I’m sorry Kitagawa-Kun, but my father would never allow that.” She tells him while looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Perhaps another time then.” Yusuke says before picking up one of his notebooks. “Now, shall we begin?” He then asks, to which Reflet finally nods as she sits forwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take Your Time</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a shapeshifter, a poe’s masquerade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reflet sang softly to herself as she walked through the Shibuya streets on her way back to the subway so she could hurry and head home. Her dad never liked her being late, so going straight home was usually her best option, and she usually listened to music on her phone so she could drown the world out. She’d decided to make a small detour and grab a Big Bang Burger for herself on the way, but she assumed that wouldn’t have eaten up valuable time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiding both face and mind, all free for you to draw.” She sang quietly to herself to keep her attention forwards, walking down into the Subway station, she followed her usual path back her train when-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bam!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She collided with someone rounding a corner and went straight to the ground, dropping her Burger Bag as she did. Second time in one week, that had to be some kind of record for her. Reflet shook her head and got up, offering a hand when she noticed something about who she bumped into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What stood out most was her long orange hair. She’d never seen anyone with hair quite like it, though Yusuke’s blue hair was a close contender. The other girl readjusted her glasses, then looked up at Reflet with a bit of an awestruck look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah...so your Inari’s girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several questions went racing through Reflet’s mind at that point. Who was this kid? She wasn’t wearing the Kosei uniform, so what school did she go to? How did she know her? Who was ‘Inari’? Why-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Futaba!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over, Reflet’s eyes widened when Yusuke ran over as she quickly figured out “Inari” was, prompting her cheeks to flush a bright pink. “Ki-Kitagawa-Kun? Is she a...friend of yours?” She asks, to which Yusuke simply sighed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies Suzumiya-Chan.” Yusuke tells her as he hands Reflet her bag, which she accepted, and began explaining. “Futaba is indeed a friend of mine, I was escorting her home because Ren and Sumire where-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inari.” Futaba cuts in, much to Yusuke’s annoyance. “She doesn’t know who they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, how careless of me. See-’</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Reflet giggles softly, then smiles as she takes a deep breath to relax as she begins to speak. “It’s okay, you don’t have to explain it all. It was nice to meet you Futaba-Chan.” She says while holding her hand outwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking hands with Futaba, Reflet bid the two farewell and hurried off to catch her train as Yusuke and Futaba made their way to the Ginza Line Gate. As they did, Futaba turned to Yusuke and asked “So...have you asked her out-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Futaba, she is not my girlfriend.” Yusuke quickly says with the usual stern look he had when serious about something. “She is simply a friend who has offered to assist me in my studies. Nothing else.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Nothing else? Like...painting a portrait?” Futaba turns to Yusuke after she jokingly asks, then widens her eyes when Yusuke remains unamused. “Fine, fine, I’ll stop. But I’m bettin’ cash that you like her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will buy you a game if you drop this topic.” Yusuke says through a groan as he tries to hide his face. Futaba tries to peek through his fingers to see if he’s blushing, but eventually steps back and does her signature ‘mwahaha’ laugh as she tells Yusuke</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Deal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take Your Time</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t let her push you around like that.” Reflet says as she watches Yusuke stroke his paintbrush across the canvass, a bit of worry for him in her eyes. “Aren’t video games expensive today?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yusuke lowers his brush as he looks over at her with a defeated look on his face. “It did indeed drain a large amount of my current funds. In fact I ran out of money yesterday…” He admits, and Reflet’s comical deadpan stare is not helping in that regard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitagawa-Kun, perhaps I should be helping you in economics rather than history.” Reflet jokes while snickering softly to herself. She expects Yusuke to not be amused, but he actually laughs along with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should.” He responds with a laugh, still smiling as he continues working on his painting. “Well, I’m glad you were able to find some free time to come and model for me. I’ve come to find your company rather enjoyable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reflet blushes as she sputters slightly, unsure of how to respond to a compliment she’d never have considered true. "Well...it is the weekend. Father isn't as strict on these days I suppose…" She says while shifting her position slightly when keyed by one of Yusuke’s signals. Truth be told, she was worried about messing things up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, before she could say something embarrassing or stupid, her phone rung and went off. Reaching down, Reflet picked it up to check the contact, then frowned slightly. “I-I’m sorry, I have to go.” She tells Yusuke while looking up at him, and she can see Yusuke visibly deflate as she does. “My dad wants me to be back before five, so I need to leave now.” She explains, standing up and grabbing her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke watches her leave as he sighs softly before he reaches over to his phone, dialing a number as he thinks things over. The other end picks up, and Yusuke holds his phone up to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, what’s bonkin’ Yusuke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji, can I ask you a question?” Yusuke asks, earning a slightly surprised reaction from Ryuji in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, ya, go ahead man.” Ryuji says through the phone. “Is everything okay? You aren’t out of cash again are you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yusuke blinks, then sighs. “Well, yes, but it’s not why I’m calling. Ryuji when did you realize that you loved Ann.?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I loved Ann? Geez, that’s a hard question to answer…” Ryuji admits with a sigh, and Yusuke could hear a rustling on the other end. “Probably around when we were in Doc Maruki’s Reality. And I realized that if I was gonna go and be honest with myself, I had to admit that I liked her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of quiet passes, then Ryuji asks “Why are you asking me this? You having girl trouble now Yusuke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke considers his next words for a moment, unsure if what he’s going to say next is true. “I...think I am…” He admits after a little bit. “There is...a girl...a nice girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she hot?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yusuke nearly hangs up as Ryuji, who’s laughing and snickering, follows up with “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Don’t hang up, and please don’t tell Ann.” He says quickly. Yusuke sighs and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is beautiful, yes.” He admits as he looks back at his half-finished painting. “I worry though...I don’t think she would be allowed to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s your problem Fox.” Ryuji cuts in, Yusuke pausing as Ryuji keeps talking. “You're overthinking things. Just shoot your shot, ask her out once you have some extra money. If things go well and she’s into you too, then it could go somewhere. But you’ll never know if you don’t try.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yusuke takes a good long moment to think over what Ryuji told him, contemplating the ways it could go right or wrong. “I see. Thank you Ryuji.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anytime Yusuke. Tell Ren I said hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take Your Time</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a week before Yusuke and Reflet had a solid conversation again, prior had just been a couple passing comments and note comparison during lunch. But the next saturday, Yusuke had been lucky enough to catch her while she was leaving the library after school.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What book is that?” Yusuke asks as he peeks over, Reflet turning to face him with a slightly less nervous look then usual. In fact, she actually smiled upon seeing Yusuke that day.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s about the Kingdom of Plegia. They were a nation south of Ylisse.” She explains to him, as well as her logic of checking the book out just in case they switch topics during World-History. “The people of Plegia worshipped a deity named Grima. Supposedly, Grima’s will to destroy Ylisse is what provoked them to send constant attacks on their rival nation.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fascinating. I’d love to hear more sometime.” Yusuke says, taking a deep breath before opening his mouth...and saying nothing. The words just catch in his throat and don’t come out. The two stare awkwardly in silence for a moment before Yusuke finally blurts out “W-we should go and...catch lunch! Th-then you...you can tell me more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reflet stares at Yusuke, trying to figure out just how the heck she’s supposed to respond to that, but she laughs softly after a moment. “What an odd way of asking someone out.” She says, giving Yusuke Yusuke a smile. "But, lunch sounds nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was decided on, the two went to the usual café Yusuke found that Ren always decided on meeting them at if they weren't going to Leblanc. He wondered how they always tended to any up here, but it served its purpose well today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Plegia was a mostly desert nation, so they often wore light clothing to keep cool. They're pretty skimpy in retrospect though." Reflet says as she turns her book, showing Yusuke some pictures of old Plegiam clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There certainly isn't much left to the imagination…" He mummers in agreement as he looks up at Reflet, returning her book to her. "You're really passionate aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reflet nods as she takes the book back. "It's...the only thing my father showed interest in supporting..." She responds while looking down at her water. Letting out a soft sigh, she admits "You...you're really my first friend, Yusuke-Kun. My father never supported my having friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a moment where Yusuke frowns with a very clear remembering of his time as Madarame's pupil, how miserable and alone he felt. And to see Reflet suffering in a way similar to how he did...he didn't want to let that continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, not many people show as much of an interest in my artwork." Yusuke responds as he places a hand on hers, causing Reflet to suddenly blush. "Reflet, I...know how you feel now. And, so long as you want, I'll remain your friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ki-Kitagawa-Kun…thank you." She says with her cheeks a bright red, but a smile on her face. "That means, so much…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, things are mostly quiet. A bit of casual conversation before planning a date to get together and study for the upcoming exams. However, something in the back of Yusuke’s mind can't help but itch at him. Taking his phone out and keeping it under the table, Yusuke opens the Meta-Nav and asks a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reflet, what's your father's name?" He asks her, Reflet blinking in complete surprise as she scratches the back of her head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Satoshi Suzumiya." She responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Candidate found."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke quickly shoves his phone back into his pocket as he brushes it off, but panic sets in internally for him. Her father had a palace. How long had...how did they miss it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to tell the others as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry that this took so long to come out. It really shouldn't have, I had most of this chapter ready probably by November. But alas, I'm a lazy son of a bitch...</p><p>I'll try to get the next chapter out at a more reasonable time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>